Enter the Darkness: Persona 3:Second Chance
by Naea Urahara
Summary: She has nightmares of him... constantly. She cries over him wondering where he went. Finally she goes home... it's time for his biggest secret to be revealed. Now part of the ENTER THE DARKNESS series UPDATED!
1. Ghosts

**A/N: YO! BACK FROM…well… Nowhere really. Haha it's been years since I ACTUALLY STARTED THIS STARTED THIS STORY. Then I decided on redoing it just now. Its been a couple of years and my writing styles gotten better (from what I've been told). Anyway! Here's the REMASTERED chapter 1! Thank you!**

The young dark skinned woman woke up, sweat beading down her neck her eyes wide with sadness and hurt.

_Again… it happened again. That boy…_

She grabbed the sheets. Its been three years since she graduated, four years since she first met him. One day he was there and the next day he's gone. It's as if he never really existed, but she knows he did. He was the only guy to ever make her feel the way she did about a man.

Four years have passed since then. Now she was the top track star at Yoshimorie University, everyone knew who she was. Yuko Nishiwaki, the girl that can run a mile in under three and a half minutes. Inhuman? Possibly, but she can make it be done. It was all because of him. He pushed her past her limit and as a result she won almost every race she was in. Likewise she pushed him past his limits and he won the swim meets.

Yuko put her hands to her chest and cried softly, trying not to wake her roommate.

_Minato-kun… what happened?_

Yuko sprang up when she felt a warming current flow through her body, arms went around her caressing the back of her head. A sweet voice said "Yuko-chan… maybe it's time you take that vacation."

She looked back, it had been her roommate, Yuki Nara that was trying to comfort her. This girl was so sweet, Yuko was glad she was her roommate. Yuki sighed. "Hey Yuko-chan, you know our summer break's coming up. Maybe you should go back home, settle some things with your past. This has been going on for a while now."

Yuko nodded and nuzzled into Yuki a little. She was right. The ghosts of her past had been haunting her for too long. It was time to go home.


	2. A Dark Homecoming

**Hey everyone! Been working on my series in a turn order so sorry if it took a while. I've also had a busy busy summer and in college now haha. Anyway! Please read and review! Remember this IS PART of the Enter the Darkness series now! So go read the other ones too! Thank you all!**

* * *

**2 Days Later… Saturday, April 1... Iwatodai… Evening… Full Moon…**

The door to the house opened, with Yuko lugging in her bags.

"Mom!" she shouted "Dad! I'm here as planned!"

She walked over to the table, on it was a note stating her parents would be home late because of date night. She sighed and scratched her head.

_That's right… it's Saturday._

She sighed and brought her stuff up to her bedroom. It was just the way she had left it. Yuko put her stuff down and sat on the bed and plopped down, looking up to the ceiling, just remembering everything.

The day she and Minato first met, their first date, how often she bought food for her. Even their first kiss. Yuko looked over to a photo that she had purposely left face down on her dresser when she left. It was a photo she'd cherish forever. The photo was of she and Minato right after her race that he pushed her for. Only a few weeks of training and and a lot of practice, the result was a first place medal. That's when the picture was taken. She was holding the medal while he kissed her.

Yuko didn't need that picture, she remembered it as if it were just a few hours ago. Sighing she jumped up.

_No! No more dwelling! Oh wait I know!_

Quickly she got out her phone dialing a number, waiting while it rang.

"Hello?" came a slightly quiet female voice on the other end.

"Chihiro! It's Yuko!"

"Oh! Hello Yuko-chan. How have you been?"

"I've been good. I'm actually in town right now and was wondering if you wanted to hang out later on Chihiro-chan"

"Um, sure. I'm working in the library at the school so I won't be out until after ten though. I had to catch up on work I didn't do yesterday."

"I'll wait. See you then!"

She hung the phone up and ran back outside, calling a taxi. It was funny really. Yuko didn't really know Chihiro until a few days after she and Minato started dating. After that they had gotten into an argument about who was dating who. Minato cleared it up though. Chihiro seemed down though, so instead of boasting in her face Yuko decided to take her to the bookstore and buy her anything she wanted as an apology. After that they became great friends. They even cried when Yuko left for college.

That was all behind them now. Tonight was a new night after all.

**Night… Paulownia Mall Coffee Shop… Full Moon**

The aroma strong aroma of coffee filled the shop, even though it had been past eleven already. Even at this time of night it's business was bustling with business, though Chihiro and Yuko were on a table in the corner

For over an hour they reminisced about their high school year, purposely avoiding the topic on "him." They talked about the athletics, the club, even the boys they had tried to go out with for a little while.

Yuko sipped her coffee. "So the library there now huh?"

Chihiro nodded and smiled. "I couldn't help it. I loved the school."

"Didn't you become the class president?"

"Yes I did. Though I was a clumsy one." Chihiro fiddled with her cup. "I tended to forget things a lot and most of the time I had to get help with my speeches."

"Who helped you?"

"Kirijo-senpai."

"No way!"

"Remember though her family runs the school so she keeps close tabs on it at all times. I was blessed to have a friend in her."

Yuko looked at her phone, she had a missed call from her parents. "Oh! Hey Chihiro-chan maybe we should leave. It's a quarter till."

She nodded. "Yes."

They stood, put the mug on the dishwasher rotisserie and walked out, laughing the whole way back. Chihiro didn't really live that far from the mall, in fact she lived about ten minutes out and they were there in no time.

Yuko walked her up to the door and sighed, needing to get something off her chest. "Hey, Chihiro, do you remember Minato-kun?" she finally asked.

Chihiro fixed her glasses and tilted her head. "Minato? Who?"

Yuko got wide eyed, then smiled. "No seriously Chihiro-chan, Minato. Remember? We fought over him for a couple of weeks."

The young woman shook her head. "I'm sorry Yuko-chan I don't. Are you sure you're not making him up? Maybe that was in a dream."

Yuko's eyes went blank. Chihiro couldn't remember? That wasn't possible. How could anyone not remember Minato? He was a member of the Extracurricular group. He helped with student council. He even went on and beat the school's rivals in the swimming competition. Minato was a big deal until he suddenly disappeared from the school after his first year. Nobody talked about him, but Yuko thought it was just out of sorrow. He was revered in the entire school. He was almost as popular as Mitsuru Kirijo. So how could she not remember? Worst part was, Yuko could tell she was serious.

Chihiro held onto her hand. "Yuko-chan," she said softly. "Are you alright? Your getting pale. Would you like to come in?"

Yuko shook her head. "N-no. I'm alright. Go get some rest Chihiro. I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Oh… well alright. Go home. You get some rest too. I hope for better dreams."

She shut the door, and Yuko left walking the hallway of the apartment building slowly. Was it possible? Was Minato really just a dream? An imagination? Now that she thought about it her parents didn't remember him either. A few days after she disappeared they went to her room and looked at the picture. Her dad asked who he was and why they never met despite the fact that she brought Minato home almost every other day. Her parents nearly broke down her door because it was closed and they thought she and Minato were doing something they weren't supposed to. It was hilarious when they realized they were wrong. Yuko laughed so hard she fell back into Minato's lap while Minato was merely chuckling.

The was the thing with him. That's what made him so likeable, so cool. Minato was like everyone else. He laughed, he cried, he loved. However he rarely showed it. Half the time he was stoic. He was a man of few words, and when he did talk he had an impact only an Kirijo could offer. Of course he had his best friends too. He even lived in a dorm with all of them. Mitsuru, Akihiko, Junpei, Yukari, and a girl named Fuuka. Yuko remembered all of them, she even met all of them.

Yet another thing that made him cool. From the beginning he had gotten in with all the popular kids. Regardless though he never boasted about it. None of them did. Every single one of them helped the little guy out. Yuko remembered this most of all. There was no way it was a dream. She remembers feeling, touching.

There was also another girl that disappeared though that was with them, though Yuko couldn't remember much about her. Maybe she was the dream. A brown haired girl with shining pink eyes. Yuko could only remember bits and pieces of her history. She was very attractive though, possibly more attractive that Yukari and Mitsuru put together.

Yuko began biting her nails a tiny bit trying to think about all of it. Without warning the power in the building went out. She stopped and looked around.

"Great."

She took out her phone pushed the screen to turn on, but to no avail. She tried powering it on, but the phone wouldn't do that either. Scratching her head she walked out looking around. The street lights, as well as lights from the buildings were all out. She got a little frightened as she slowly walked down the side walk. It was eerie, and the moon in the sky, a lot bigger than normal, didn't help the situation. It gave her enough light to see About half a football fields length away. She wasn't paying attention as she bumped into something hard, falling down on her butt.

"Ow… sorry about…"

She looked up and got wide eyed and frightened, she bumped into a coffin. A coffin that was standing up right. She looked around realizing the entire city squar block had been surrounded by coffins. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. She was too stunned.

"W…what is this? Some kind of sick joke? What's going on!?"

There was a sound that seemed like a mix between a sharp squeal and a screech. It was inhuman, and the sound began getting closer, she squinted and could see something in the distance. It looked like a black blob. It got closer, until she could see a blue mask. She crawled back, trying to back away from it. The blob stopped, and so did she.

Shaking, Yuko stood up, but didn't stop backing away. She stopped for a second and turned, grabbing a crowbar. She blob began getting closer again.

"Stay back…" she whispered, but it get closer.

"Stay away…"

No avail. The black blob began inching closer and closer, faster and faster.

"I SAID STAY AWAY!"

She charged it full speed, swinging the crowbar, finally hitting it in the mask, cracking it a little. She breathed hard, a cold sweat beading her forehead. The blob fell to the ground.

"Stay down you creepy little thing."

However it didn't, the blob jumped up grabbing the crowbar, absorbing it into it's body, Yuko let it go and jumped back, watching as the blob slowly grew and it split in to several pure black hands, one holding the mask, swords being held by the others.

Yuko fell back, her eyes wide in fear. She began to tear up. The blob charged her squeeling. She grabbed her head and screamed, "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Expecting to feel excruciating pain, she heard the sound of the blob screech sharply, a loud _ching_ then a thump. She opened her eyes looking up, a hand on the ground in front of her wobbled, then disappeared, in front of that was someone wearing a tattered up cloak, the hood down. It was a guy holding an oversized blade.

"Hey," he said softly but sternly. "You alright?"

She nodded and noticed a red band on his left arm, it read "S.E.E.S." The guy looked over at her, jet black hair covering half of the left side of his face. "Good," he said, "Stay behind me and you won't get hurt."

Yuko nodded standing up. A sword? In this day and age? Monsters?

_What's going on!?_


	3. Orpheus Descending

The boy in front of her hacked and slashed the monster into pieces until it eventually disappeared. The boy in front of her grabbed her arm.

"Come on!" he shouted. "We have to keep moving. Stay behind me."

Yuko nodded, not quite understanding what was going on. All she knew is that this guy just saved her life. He grabbed her arm and began running, she kept up easily as more monsters showed up. He slashed away at them and they crawled away as some were slaughtered. The man who was pulling her had a hoodie on so she couldn't see his face.

"W-wait!" she stuttered, "W-what's going on!?"

"No time," he answered. "I'll tell you when we get there."

"Where's there!?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly there was a shrill roar, louder than the shrieks of the blobs Yuko had seen. She covered her ears as they stopped running. The man looked around holding his blade. He chuckled. "Well it's about time the big one showed up. It's a full moon after all."

"W-what do you mean?"

He shook his head and pointed over to an alley. "Go there and stay out of the way. I'll take care of it."

She looked at him for a second and nodded, running over to the alley and hiding behind a dumpster. The roar got louder, a giant blob appeared, hands coming out of it each holding a blade.

"You huh?" the boy asked. "Well I guess it's a good thing. This is gonna be kinda easy for me. Now die!"

He rushed the monster, dodging and weaving to not get hit by any of the individual swords. He slashed one arm off and the monster shrieked. The boy landed and charged the monster again, sword pointed towards it's mask. "You're a pain in the ass!"

The was a loud "cling", the boy's blade landed in front of Yuko, crashing into the ground. She looked up, the boy was fine as he landed in front of the monster. Both he and the monster stood still. The boy began to tap his foot a little, his boots clicking as he did.

"Looks like I got no choice," he said softly. He lifted his jacket a little revealing a holstered gun, and took it out point it to his head. "See ya."

Yuko got wide eyed and jumped forward. "No don't!"

He looked back. "I said stay the- oof!" He didn't finish his sentence. The monster hit him hard enough to send him flying, he hit dumpster with enough force to make it tip over. The gun slid over by Yuko's feet, she picked it up and looked at it.

The boy sat up holding his head. Blood trickled down the left side of his face down to his neck. "Geez… that hurt like the hell. Dammit I told you to stay there!" He looked over to the dark skinned young woman. She had the gun pointed to her head.

"This isn't real," she softly.

The boy shrugged. "Who knows, it could all be a dream."

He watched her closely, studying what she would do with the gun. He hand was shaking, she was crying a little. Obviously she has the "potential." Otherwise things for her would have been completely different by now. The question at hand was, could she do it? Maybe it was just an accident that she was here. That kind of thing was common lately.

"What are you waiting for?" he prodded. "You might wake up."

"That's right I…" she closed her eyes for a second. Then looked at the monster. "I have to!"

She shot the gun. The boy stood up. Nothing happened but the sound of shattering glass. It wasn't a gunshot, but that sound. He smirked. She was the one. A flash of light appeared, a light so bright the boy covered his eyes. What appeared was something spectacular. A large being with harp on it's back, it's hair covering its eye and an amp in it's middle section.

"That's the one," he said, "That's the one they told me about!"

He looked over to Yuko in shock. "Just who the hell are you?"

The creature spoke. _Thou art I… and I art thou… from the sea of thy soul I come forth… I am Orpheus… Master of Strings… I have been tasked by mine master to protect thou…_

Yuko fell to her knees and slumped over, then out of nowhere she shrieked holding onto her head. Orpheus did the same, suddenly transforming into a much bigger, more foreboding creature. Coffins chained to its back.

Ray got on his knees, his eyes wide. "No way… Thanatos… everything they told me was true. I didn't think she'd be the one though."

It gave a shrill roar and began brutally attacking the black blob creature, crushing it beneath it's intense power. In seconds there had been nothing left. Thanatos had turned back into Orpheus, he kneeled in front of Yuko and slowly began to disappear. She looked up to him, and whispered one word.

"Mi..nato…kun?"

Orpheus disappeared and Yuko began to faint. The boy ran up and caught her before she fell to the ground. He looked at her. How could she have THAT one? "Just who the hell are you?"

"Ray-kun," came a rather authoritive voice from the shadows. He looked over to see a rather appealing figure, her face hidden in a shadow. The lights all came back on, the woman the boy was looking at had her red haired tied off in the back, though her bangs were still long enough to cover a portion of her face.

"We're taking her back," she said sternly. He looked at the woman and nodded.

"Yeah," he answered, "I kinda figured you'd say something like that."

They both stared at the sleeping woman in his arms. The woman standing over Ray knelt down. "I think she may be the one we're looking for… hopefully she'll join…"

**Day: Unknown… Weather: Unknown… Moon: Unknown…**

Yuko walked forward, a black and white tiled floor stretched in front of her. At the end stood a single purple door. It opened slowly as she approached it and walked in. Looking around she had noticed she was now standing in a rather large room filled with purple velvet.

"Please," came a rather welcoming yet creepy voice, "Come in, have a seat."

Yuko looked ahead of her. Sitting on a couch was an elderly man with a rather long nose and round eyes staring intently over at her. On his left side was a beautiful woman with silver hair and yellow eyes, holding a book in her arms. She was dressed in a purple skirt with a type of stewardess hat. On his left side was a handsome young man that resembled the woman. Silver hair, yellow eyes, pale skin and a purple steward suit. He was also holding a book in his hands.

Yuko walked forward and slowly sat down, looking at the three in front of her. The man nodded and smiled.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," he said. "My name is Igor, your host while you are a guest here. Please, look at this for me."

He snapped and a piece of paper with a feather tip pen appeared in front of Yuko, she looked carefully at the paper.

"That is a contract," he said to her. "You may read it if you wish. However it basically says that you will take responsibility for your actions. When you are ready please sign on the line."

Yuko nodded and signed the paper without really thinking about what she was doing. Igor snapped again and the pen and contract disappeared.

"Very good," he said. "I know you must have many questions, and that is understandable. However all I can tell you at the moment is that you have a very special power. It is called 'Persona', a physical manifestation of your psyche. Hmm… you are the quite the interesting one. Orpheus… just like two previous guests I had. Truly remarkable they were, as I am sure you will be. I do have a simple request of you, however you must wait until next time. I am afraid we are out of time. Until we meet again, my guest."

**Monday April 3... Afternoon… Thunderstorms… Partial Moon…**

Yuko jumped up, her heart was beating rapidly as she held onto her chest. Sweat beaded her forehead. She looked around the room she was in. It wasn't her room. There was a desk by a window and a tv in the corner. It wasn't her room. She heard a creak and looked over at the door. A rather cute blonde girl stood there in the opening, she was wearing a blue dress and smiled over to Yuko.

"Oh good," she said a little monotoned, yet with a little bit of enthusiasm in her voice, "You are awake. I am glad."

Yuko tilted her head. "Who are you?" she asked, "Where am I?"

"All will be answered momentarily. Please come to the first floor once you are ready." The girl bowed and silently closed the door, her footsteps fading off. A soft crash of thunder sounded, she looked out the window to realize it was pouring outside the window. Even though her clock said it was only one in the afternoon, it looked like seven in the evening.

"Wait…" she said to herself looking at the clock, "APRIL THE THIRD!? I SLEPT FOR TWO DAYS!?"

Yuko jumped up and got dressed, and ran out the room, bumping into somebody.

"Oh," came a familiar voice, "You're up huh?"

She looked up, her eyes went wide as she stared at the boy in front of her. "Y-you're here?"

"Yeah?"

She fell to the ground, covering her mouth. "Th… then that means… it wasn't a dream…"

* * *

**Hello dear readers and fellow guests. I am Igor and I welcome you to the Velvet Room as well as this wonderful story that is progressing. I am assuming that each of you reading have signed the contract to take responsibility of your actions. I am asking kindly that you come up to your end of the contract. During certain points of this story it will be up to you, the readers and fellow guests, to decide what happens. I will give choices as to what you may pick and the most popular choice is what will be used. All you have to do is leave your choice in the poll on the author's page. Each choice will lead the story in different directions. It is completely up to you what happens. If you would like what you want to happen then feel free to tell your friends of this story. The more guests the merrier as long as they abide by the rules. The future is up to you, dear guests… **


End file.
